sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Elf
Where the Gold Elf value martial skill, the Silver Elves value intellectual pursuits and the quest for knowledge. The Silver Elves were once capable of astounding feats of magical prowess. The ancient portals that connect various places in Sidereus were designed and constructed through the cooperation of the Chatûl and the Silver Elves. The Silver Elves have fought since the end of the Third Age to preserve what knowledge they could, and it is the Silver Elves who have recovered much of the knowledge that has been lost over the years. Silver Elves are physically identical to the other Elves of Sidereus, though they have a cultural predisposition toward intellectual pursuits. Silver Elven children who display a gift for magic are sent to one of the many Academies of Magic the Silver Elves operate. While those who attend are not solely of Silver Elven descent, most are. Despite their magical leanings, it is not uncommon for Silver Elves to be trained in the arts of war. While Silver Elven society is generally not gender biased, the Silver Elves do tend to have a special appreciation for all that is feminine. Women in Silver Elven society frequently hold positions of great power, ranging from Arch Mages to generals or war heroes. It is not uncommon for Silver Elven males to wear makeup or adorn themselves with a great deal of jewelry, nor is it uncommon for a Silver Elven woman to be the head of her household. Silver Elves are very particular when they choose a mate, and rarely engage in romantic relationships with non-elves. When this does happen it is not generally received poorly, as it is a general practice in Silver Elven society to assume that an individual has a good reason for her actions. Silver Elven unions with Humans were somewhat common on the eastern shores of Linerra for a short time after the dawn of the Fourth Age, so Humans of Elven descent are not uncommon in that region. Like their Gold Elf kin Silver Elves place great value on aesthetic beauty, and it is of vital importance in their minds that an item be as appealing to the eye as it is functional. Silver Elven cities often rival the most glamorous Gold Elf cities in their beauty. While the Silver Elves are less likely to build citadels and fortresses, they are known to build towering spires and vast libraries. Like all Elves, Silver Elves have an intense respect for nature and often choose to build around or with the surrounding environment rather than working against it. Silver Elves tend to build with silver, platinum and marble, preferring the cooler colors to the warm, rich tones that are common in Gold Elf cities. All of the great Silver Elven cities have vast libraries that store endless pages of knowledge from the deepest secrets of ritual magic to ancient genealogical records. Silver Elven Loremasters are often sought out for information by the various adventurers who seek to make a name for themselves by locating some forgotten treasure. It is said that the Dwarves often ask for the aid of the Silver Elf Loremasters when attempting to locate lost Dwarven citadels, as the Silver Elven records are incomparable. Silver Elves are not solely nocturnal but it is said that a Silver Elven city truly comes alive after the sun has set. Silver Elves make it a point to take advantage of the peaceful serenity of night and frequently will go without sleep for two to three days in a row to finish a project they may be working on. Because of their affinity with the night, the moon is of special importance to the Silver Elves, who revere its beauty and feel a special connection to its ephemeral power. There are many Silver Elven priests of Selora as a result. The various Silver Elven priestly orders who follow Selora make it a point to battle creatures that prowl in the darkness of night, and the clerics of Selora do everything they can to ensure the night is as safe as possible for good people everywhere. While many Silver Elves are mages or clerics, nearly all of them learn to master some art or another over the course of their many centuries of life. To the Silver Elves, artistic expression is an essential celebration of the glorious nature of being alive. Music, dance, sculpture or painting, nearly every Silver Elf has some craft or another that allows them to engage in this self-expression. Silver Elves value peace and serenity, as it gives them time to engage in their academic pursuits. Silver Elves particularly enjoy engaging in games of intellectual skill such as chess, believing that keeping the mind sharp is essential to survival in the harsh and unforgiving world. Silver Elves commonly worship Aarûn as do many Elves, but it is not uncommon for a Silver Elf to hold a special reverence for Selora, Kal'rën, or Tal'rëa since their portfolios are particularly appropriate in Silver Elven society. Among Silver Elves, the greatest virtues an individual could possess are a keen intellect, a patient demeanor, and a willingness to learn. Silver Elf characters need only wear pointed ears to distinguish themselves as Elves. Silver Elves frequently wear light but durable fabrics in cool colors (such as white, light blue and silver) as well as black and dark purples and blues. They very commonly wear jewelry and it is most commonly silver or platinum. When playing a Silver Elf, it is good to remain alert for new information and always make an attempt to learn everything you can about new surroundings and individuals. It would not be uncommon for a Silver Elf to keep a diary of her experiences, or carry books for recreational reading. Silver Elf characters do not require a substantial amount of preparation to play. Since the only costume requirement is the pointed ears that are common among all Elven people, if you wish for your character to really stand out as a Silver Elf it may be in your best interests to invest in an elegant robe or article of clothing. Alternatively, you could find an appropriate jewelry item to wear as a house symbol to represent your character’s family, coat of arms, or similar allegiance. Category:Races Category:Elven Lore